Blind Trust
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Sentinel!AU. "Como? Como é possível? Ele é cego. Como um cego pode ser um Guia*?" Mais explicações na fic.


**Título:** Blind Trust  
**Categoria:** **[Projeto] Say a Code** , AU (Sentinel and Guide), Drama, Romance, Aventura.  
**Advertências:** Preconceito (implícito)  
**Resumo:** AU. "Como? Como é possível? _Ele é cego._ Como um cego pode ser um Guia*?" **Aconselho a ler as explicações na N.A para poder entender a fic melhor**

******N.A:** Feita para um projeto de CA num forum que participo para comemorar a 4a temporada.

**N.A2:** Bem, essa fic é um tipo de AU, o Sentinel AU. Como esse universo não é muito conhecido, eu adaptei muita coisa do inglês para o português já quando traduzi a fic Kahu a Alaka'i ( Guardião e Guia) e lá eu fiz um pequeno dicionário do qual eu peguei alguns itens que usei na fic, isso se encontra no fim desta fic. Eu conheci esse tipo de AU nessa fic mcdanno e fiquei muito contente em saber que outras series tb tinham AUs assim, lendo essas outras fics, eu fui sabendo mais e ficando cada vez mais encantada por esse estilo, tanto que gostaria de tentar, então, aqui temos esta fic de CA!

Enfim, lendo fics eu descobri q cada autor pegava as características principais do universo e acrescentava ou tirava detalhes usados por outros a sei bel-prazer para beneficio de seu plot, entao eu também segui isso, colocando apenas as informações necessárias para q entendessem minha fic, se quiserem saber mais podem procurar neste site: Sentinel and Guide - Fanlore ou mesmo na minha tradução ou pela net ou pode me mandar PM perguntando pelas que eu li

ok, calma, a fic já vai começar, só leia mais esses paragrafos a seguir antes, durante a fic terão asteriscos (*) nas palavras que estarão melhor explicadas ao fim da fic, aproveitem:

***Sentinela (Sentinel) e Guia (Guide)=** é um tipo de fanfic originário do seriado de 1996, The Sentinel. Nesse universe, é dito que para cada Sentinela, há um perfeito Guia e que irão se unir de uma forma profunda, como se deixassem uma marca na alma do outro. Na série, o Sentinela (Jim Ellison) tinha os sentidos super-aumentados, que eram úteis no trabalho dele como policial. O Guia dele, o estudante de antropologia Blair Sandburg, o ajudava a lidar com os efeitos desses sentidos durante a série. Há variações diversas do universo da série tanto que virou um tipo de AU.

Essas denominações vão além de um simples nome, são quase um chamado mítico, com o Sentinela e Guia destinados a se acharem e ficarem juntos.

Esse AU é do tipo em que Sentinelas e Guias são senso comum, conhecidos por toda a sociedade, (em oposição ao seriado, no qual Jim e Blair sofrem para esconder as habilidades de Jim) mais especificamente são uma organização controlada por burocracia e tudo.

**Blind Trust**

Ela podia ouvi-los sussurrando. Entendia perfeitamente o que diziam mesmo a sua audição não sendo uma das mais fortes. Aqueles que não eram um dos seus perguntavam sempre "Como? Como é possível? _Ele é cego._ Como um cego pode ser um Guia*?"

Annie não podia culpá-los por mais que quisesse, afinal, até Auggie admitira se perguntar o mesmo quando perdera a visão e pouco depois foi chamado para fazer um novo treinamento de Guia. Talvez até ela teria se perguntado algo _antes,_ mas não mais, não _depois_ de tê-lo conhecido.

Sentiu-o antes de vê-lo, ou melhor, cada sentido dela percebeu a presença dele aos poucos até encontrá-lo, até estar de frente para ele. E Auggie também a percebeu mesmo sem ela dizer nada, sem indicar sua presença lá de nenhum jeito. Tudo o que ele fez foi sorrir e dizer:

_-Ei, você...eu sou seu, não sou?_

Annie estava tão... não conseguia descrever direito. Era como se todos os sentidos dela, os quais haviam estado tão descontrolados e dolorosos desde que se ativara* como Sentinela*, tivessem normalizado e se acalmado somente por se prenderem, por se enroscarem nele. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu a mente do moreno tocar e envolver a sua e todo o seu ser.

E, naquele instante, ela já sabia, mesmo que só se desse conta disso mais tarde. Sabia que podia depositar toda sua confiança -até sua vida- nas mãos dele e, em retorno, ele faria o mesmo. Independente de Auggie poder ver ou não, isso nunca afetara sua habilidade de guia-la nas missões ou de proteger a mente dela, tampouco o impedira de realizar uma das funções primordiais de um Guia: conter, dar um referencial para os sentidos aumentados de seu Sentinela. Algo que o Guia fazia apenas por sua mera presença, apenas por ser o Guia certo, feito para aquele Sentinela, mesmo sem ter a visão, Auggie era tão capaz de equilibrar a sua quanto qualquer outro, era mais difícil, mas juntos tudo era possível, afinal, um era do outro. Auggie era o pedaço que faltava nela e que só notara não ter quando se tonara uma Sentinela, pensando melhor, ele era bem mais que um pedaço, era uma metade, a outra metade do seu ser. Já lera sobre isso antes, muito antes, quando nem sabia no que um dia se tornaria, que um dia seria uma daqueles seres sobre os quais estudara tanto, sempre fora curiosa, afinal, fora bem além do que aprendera nas aulas básicas da escola.

Lera sobre as grandes missões dos Sentinelas, como auxiliaram em momentos decisivos da história e, depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial, como passaram a ser a elite da defesa do país, todos acompanhados de seus Guias, é claro, aprendera muito depois, no Centro de Treinamento*, quão importante e vital essa combinação era. Um Sentinela não vive sem seu Guia. Ela mesma estava com um começo de febre da União* quando encontrou Auggie.

Agora ela era uma das que realizava as missões e, juntos, conseguiam muito mais do que sozinhos e até mais do que outras duplas.

Esse era o motivo para tantos cochichos e comentários toda vez que entravam no Centro de Treinamento, como acontecia agora.

"Ouvindo a conversa dos outros, srta. Walker?" Auggie disse não em voz alta, mas só para ela, na conexão mental* que tinham.

"Eu não consigo evitar, sempre que ouço seu nome eu paro para prestar atenção no que vão falar." Ela respondeu de volta, ainda mentalmente.

"Bem, estou quase certo que o instrutor está falando com a gente... usando meu nome, sabe? Pode me confirmar? Já que você deve estar ouvindo." ele tentou soar inocente, mas era difícil ter o efeito desejado de sarcasmo nesse tipo de comunicação.

"Espertinho. Mas realmente é difícil de ignorar, Auggie."

"Eu sei. Eu não sei o que eles estão falando, mas posso sentir o que eles estão sentindo em relação a mim. Você quer diminuir sua audição?*"

"Não." Auggie sentiu quão decidida ela estava nessa simples palavra e depois sentiu sua mão ser envolvida pela dela, ambos entrelaçando os dedos. "Se você tem que aguentar não é justo eu ser poupada. Vamos enfrentar isso. Juntos. Como sempre. Certo?"

"Quem sou eu para contradizer a grande e poderosa Sentinela Annie Walker?" dessa vez o divertimento dele era quase palpável na mente dela.

"_Você é meu._" Os instintos e coração da loira disseram.

"Sim, senhora. _Todo seu._"

Auggie sorriu, tocando de leve os lábios dela com os seus. Ao se separarem, continuaram de mãos dadas por todo o caminho até a sala em que receberiam sua nova missão.

**The End.**

_***Ativo/Ativado (came online/active)=**_Sentinela que expressa suas habilidades super-humanas/momento em q ele passa a expressá-los.

_***calor da União/ febre da União (bonding heat/bond fever)= **_No caso da minha fic, eu usei o termo como uma febre de verdade, uma que aumenta conforme o tempo passa sem se encontrar a/o Guia certo(a) para o/a dito Sentinela.

_***Centro de Treinamento=**_ Eu realmente não elaborei muito isso, tanto que nem dei um nome para o Centro, saiba apenas que é uma organização responsável pelo recrutamento e cuidado de Sentinelas e Guias e qualquer assunto relacionado à eles.

_***conexão mental=**_ Em algumas fics de Sentinela que li, a união entre dois pode alcançar um nível tão intenso que consegue compartilhar pensamentos e conversar, alguns Guias (o/a possibilitador principal dessa comunicação) também conseguem até se comunicar com outras mentes se for forte e hábil o suficiente.


End file.
